Life Isn’t Supposed To Be Easy
by Einna Dreamer
Summary: Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed’s chances at a normal life. Eventual Edvy
1. What The Hell?

Summary: Ed and Al move to a new city after their mother dies

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al move to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High, Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

_**A/N:**_ This story will be written in first person all the way through, however the POV will change back and forth between Ed and Envy. Every second chapter will be written from Ed's POV and every second chapter will be written from Envy's POV, starting with Ed's POV in this chapter.

Chapter one: What The Hell?

'Well, isn't this just great' I think sarcastically as I look out the window. The rain is pouring down outside and we have yet to find the umbrellas in the mess that comes with having just moved to a new town. Al is _trying_ to get things into order but I think that's pretty much impossible. But just aside from that, nothing good could come from starting school on a rainy day, not for me anyway.

I sigh and get out of bed, trying to find something decent to wear. After doing so, I walk to the kitchen down the hall. Al is already there, preparing breakfast as he usually does. Upon seeing me he smile and say a cheerful "Good morning nii-san."

"'Morning Al," I answer and smile slightly. I don't feel happy, or much at all except for a gloomy nothing-really feeling, but that's beside the point.

Breakfast is eaten in silence. Al seems to have noticed that I'm not in the mood for conversations so we sit there eating our respective breakfasts.

I'm once again watching the rain pour down outside the window. I always do this, whenever it's raining I tend so find some window to sit nearby to watch the downpour. Mom used to say that it looked like I waited for something special to happen. Maybe I am, and whatever I'm waiting for just hasn't happened yet, maybe I'm not. I'm not sure, but whenever it's raining I'll look out the window, not in the mood of talking to anyone.

After eating breakfast we prepare to leave for our fist day at our new school. It's just a ten-minute walk from our new 'home' and we're there in good time to pick up our schedules and find our lockers and homerooms.

The school is a lot larger than our last one and finding the office was a bit of a challenge. So after looking for it for about five minutes, we ran into someone who looked like he could have been a teacher and asked for directions.

The secretary looks up as we enter the room. She's a kind-looking woman with short red hair, large green eyes and a small friendly smile that seemed to appear as soon as someone enters the room. The moment we stepped inside she greeted us with a "Hello there boys."

"Hi," Al answers with one of his ever-present smiles as we make our way over to her desk. Al is so comfortable around people and sometimes I sort of envy him that.

……--……

Reaching my homeroom early, I take a seat near the window and watch the rain. If anything it's pouring down harder than it had when we arrived and there are no signs of it letting up anytime soon.

Never turning my gaze from the rain, I reach into my bag and take out a sketching-pad and a pencil and start to draw something without ever looking down on the paper. I have ever only glanced briefly at the 'drawings' in search for a blank paper. I don't want to look, to see them, because if I was to look more carefully at them I would see what they actually were sketches of.

There, hidden in plain sight are the things I don't want to remember but can never forget, free for anyone too see, that is, if they have enough patience to look trough the pointless-looking first appearances. That's why I never let anyone look through the sketching-pad. In it are all my secrets and bad memories in a sort of perfect code.

I'm so caught-up in my rain-watching I don't even notice the students starting to file into the room until an odd guy with long green hair speak to me.

"What's that supposed to be?" he asks, having leaned closer to further examine the 'drawing'.

I quickly swirl around to face him and close the pad in the same movement. This cause him too look up at me and I can't help but do a double take. The guy has purple eyes. Of course I shouldn't be anyone to talk; gold isn't the most common eye-color out there. And then there's the possibility of colored lenses, but for some reason I get the feeling that this was his natural eye-color.

"Nothing" I say, noticing my voice sound almost angry although I'm really just scared that he has seen anything of what it's really about. He obviously hasn't as he just shrugs and says a simple "Whatever".

The teacher, a strict-looking woman, enter the classroom and all the students still standing hurry to their seats. She takes the roll call and force me up in front of the class to be stared at like some zoo-animal or something and then sends me back to my seat before starting to talk about something but I don't catch it as my rain-watching habit draws my attention back to the window.

I really like watching the rain. Either I get lost in thought, though of course never about anything depressing, or I'd get lost in the raindrops, not thinking of anything, just watching. It's rather soothing actually, to get lost in the raindrops that is. It's like there is really nothing but them in the world. No troublesome past, no annoying so-called friends, no school or important things too do, not even my always cheery little brother.

I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder and turn to see the guy from before.

"Class is over O'chibi-san," he tells me. I know he probably didn't mean anything by it, but being me I instantly react to the word 'chibi' in the same way I always react to insults about my height.

"WHO-ARE-TOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-AN-ANT-SEEMS-GIGANTIC-IN-COMPARISION?" I yell, standing up in the process. Now, there are usually two reactions to this. Either they become frightened and don't speak to me ever again, or they think it's highly amusing and purposely try to call me short as often as possible.

The guy sends me an annoyed look.

"You don't have to be so loud Chibi-san," he complains.

"Don't call me short," I retort.

"But you are," he say and I notice that he's standing a bit too close for my liking. "Short and cute," he continues. I blink at that last part. People don't usually call me that. Cute, that is.

Before I can registrate what's happening one of his arms has slipped around my waist, pulling me up against him, and the other tilts my head up. Then his lips were on mine. Soft, moist, demanding yet surprisingly gentle.

As soon as my mind catch up with what's happening and I realize that I'm standing here, in my now empty homeroom, being kissed by a _guy_ while I should be trying to find my next class and possibly get there on time, I try to push him away, but he doesn't even seem to notice. I keep trying, but to no avail. He's simply much stronger than I am.

I hate feeling helpless and try to avoid situations where I can't do anything to affect the outcome. This is obviously one such situation. The other guy is much stronger than me and try as I might I'm not getting away until he decides to let me go.

……--……

When I come home I go straight to my room, lock the door and dump my bag on the floor next to it. I really feel like being alone right now.

I walk over to where I've put all my CDs for now and take out one a friend made for me a while back. It contains mostly Evanescence-songs. I put it in my stereo and press the play button. The first song is _Imaginary_. I like that song. I don't really know why, I just do.

I walk over and lay down on my bed. Most of the day had been okay, really. Just like every day you start a new school a couple of weeks into the semester. Some teachers had you stand up front and have people stare at you like a zoo-animal or freak or something. Others just mentioned it and then got back to the lesson, telling you to stay behind a minute or two to get the papers you need to catch up.

No, the real horror had been in the morning, just after homeroom. Tears started running down my cheeks as I thought of it and I didn't bother to hold them back. Who was here to see anyway? The door was locked so Al wouldn't, and our apartment was on the third floor, so no-one would see though the window.

It is still so fresh in my mind, it still feels so real. The steel-like grip he had, how his lips felt against mine, my panic when he forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue inside, the taste of blood when I bit down in panic, hoping to make him withdraw. No such luck for me.

I haven't felt as helpless in a long time as I did then. I could do nothing to get away, and believe me, I tried. I tried every trick I could think of, but I couldn't get away. Then when the need to breathe made itself felt, I panicked. From there it was pretty desperate tricks.

The thing is; I was too close for anything to work properly.

I cry for a long time. When I stop the music has long since ended and I feel terribly tired.

Somehow I still manage to make my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I go back to my room, strip down to my boxers, turn on the music again (though lower this time) and get into bed. I try to think of nothing and just let the music lull me to sleep.


	2. Gothic Angel

My Fallen Angel

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

**Summary: **Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

Chapter two: Gothic Angel

When I wake up its 3 am, according to my alarm clock, it's too early to get up, but I feel wide awake and can't go back to sleep either. I sigh and think of yesterday and that new boy. What's with him? I have never acted like that before. Okay, so there's a damn good reason people generally avoid me, but I sure as hell don't go molest people or anything.

The door opens and someone, someone pretty short, come in. I sit up in my bed and the next thing I know something, or rather someone, crashed into me, hard. I don't have to think to know who it is; the only one who would come up with the idea to come into my room at this ungodly hour is my little brother, Wrath. He's also the only one who would get away with doing so.

"Easy, brat, or my body might not hold up." He doesn't take offence for the 'brat' comment. If he did, he would be terribly annoying about now.

"Bullshit," he says, though it sounds more like mumbling due to the fact that he has his face pressed against my chest. He's hugging me as tightly as he can and I just know he's had another nightmare. Damn, they're getting more frequent.

"Another nightmare, huh?" I say. He nods, or tries to since it's not the easiest thing to do with your head pressed as hard as you possible can to someone.

I run my fingers though his hair. I know he finds this soothing and I also know that he's pretty damn upset and therefore needs something to calm him down. Those nightmares aren't something to take lightly. I know because before we moved here I used to share a room with the brat. He had nightmares every night then, woke me up with his screams on many occasions.

After we moved here he stopped screaming, though sometimes he still comes here and wakes me up in the middle of the night because of them. I hate it, not only does it ruin my sleep nut it also means that he doesn't feel entirely safe, that he can't just let it stay in the past.

"Want to hear something weird?" I ask him, just to cheer him up and take his mind of the dream. Okay, so maybe I want to talk about it too, but that's just a minor part of the reason.

Wrath looks up at me; I don't usually share what's happening in my life with anyone so I guess he would be pretty interested.

"Yeah, sure," he answers.

"Well, yesterday a new guy started in my class." I began.

"What's so weird about that?" Wrath asks.

"If you're quiet I'll get to the weird part." I answer. "Like I was saying, there was a new guy in my homeroom class and there's something about him, 'cause I spent most of homeroom just staring at him."

"Hah, I always knew you were gay!" Wrath exclaims, sounding way too cheery and he's not even right.

"Bi, brat, bi, I thought I told you that. Now, do you want me to finish telling you or are you going to keep interrupting?" I ask him, a little annoyed.

"Whatever, just tell me about what happened with you and your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, I kinda ruined those chances."

"Really? What did you do?" I sigh, he really is hopeless. He agreed to be quiet less than a minute ago and he's already back to interrupting.

"That was what I was going to tell you to start with."

"So tell me."

"This guy was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the bell, so once everyone was out of the room I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and told him that class was over. The first thing he does is throwing a fit; seriously, my ears were ringing for at least ten seconds after."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really."

"No funny names? 'Cause I don't think he threw the fit for nothing." Damn, the brat knows me too well.

"I just called him O'chibi-san. I mean, nobody reacts that strong at the word chibi, and if they did they'd most likely try to hit me, not scream my ears of. Anyway, I got this freaky impulse and the next thing I knew I was kissing him. I could even feel when he stared to protest and try to free himself, but I just couldn't make myself stop."

"Are you serious?" Wrath sounds like he can't believe his ears, probably can't either.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"You're unbelievable Envy."

"I know. What I don't know is what the hell got into me. I don't usually do those kinda things you know."

We sit in silence for a while before I suggest that Wrath get back to his own bed and try to get some sleep.

"But, can't I say here, in case I have another nightmare," he pleads, making those big puppy eyes that he has really mastered. They never have an affect on me, but that comment about the nightmare does.

"Whatever, brat," I say and he makes a happy 'Yay'-spound and buries himself under my blankets. I chuckle and curl myself protectively around him, an old habit I have.

……--……

I'm not much of a morning person, especially not if I've woken up sometime during the night. So, naturally, I'm cranky as hell when I finally get out of bed and get ready to go to school. I'm thinking about sleeping though first and second period.

I go to the kitchen to get something light to eat. Not because I'm hungry, but because if, say mom, finds out I 'haven't been eating properly' I'm in trouble. Not that it usually bothers me, but ever since we got to move to grandma's place punishments actually happen.

Mom thinks that me and Wrath has been though enough, but grandma doesn't care and it's her house. Grandma might be an odd person, but we have it much better than before.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the voice I dislike most of all, especially in the morning.

"Good morning sunshine." So damn mocking. I hate him.

"Shut up, Greed," I reply. Hopefully he can take a hint; otherwise I don't think this will end up nicely.

He can, and doesn't say anything else while I get myself something to eat and then leaves the kitchen.

……--……

I'm sitting in third period chemistry and I'm trying to focus on the lecture the teacher is giving. It's proving difficult however, seeing as the chibi is sitting right in front of me. He's all tense and jumpy, not that I blame him after what happened yesterday.

My fingers are itching to just reach out and play with his braid, but I do my best to restrain myself. As this is getting more and more difficult I force myself to look at something else, like the board for instance. Yep, look at the board and try to follow the lesson. Should be easy, but it's not.

By the end of the lesson I think I understand most of what the teacher was talking about, and I'm playing with the chibi's braid.

Predictably, as soon as the bell rings, signaling the end of class, he's up of his chair and is among the first out the door. I get up casually, it's not like I really care if I'm late for next class or something, but as I'm about to go out the door the teacher, Mrs. Izumi Curtis, who is also my homeroom teacher, calls me back.

"Envy, I'd like to speak with you for a second," she says.

"Sure," I shrug. Izumi is okay. Her home is pretty near where we used to live, so I kinda know her and her husband. They're really found of Wrath and he spent a good deal of time at their house when home was less than nice.

"I've noticed that your grades are getting worse as of lately. If you feel that you need help, just say so, OK?" she says.

"I will," I say, though I really won't. It's not like I have a problem with the concepts either, I just have a short attention span, and really, Izumi's class is the only one I really put some effort in and that's just 'cause I think she deserves that. She always tries her best and is really nice to me and Wrath, nicer than most people. She's really strict and has quite a temper, but she cares and all that stuff.

"See ya," I say, getting out and on my way to my next class, math. Oh, joy, I hate math.

I spend that class thinking of a problem that interests me much more than the exercises we are supposed to be working with; what is the chibi's name? I somehow managed to miss that both times he was made to stand in front of the class. The fist time I was busy staring at him, the second I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. So, who would know? Izumi would, but she would want to know why I want to know, and I'm not entirely sure.


	3. Oh, Lazy Weekend

My Fallen Angel

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

Chapter three: Oh, Lazy Weekend

_Hi__ Winry,_

_How are things back in Rizembool? How are you and Pinako doing?_

_We're getting by pretty well here in Central City. Al has made lots of new friends from what I've heard. __They all sound like nice people, though I haven't met any of them yet. _

_As for me, I always get by. This past week I've been trying my best to avoid one of the guys in this school. He's pretty scary actually, and not like most people either. The first day he just walked up to me and kissed me, _kissed_ me, Winry. Can you even imagine my horror? I bet you can't, with your personality you'd probably be glad of any kiss you can get. _

_He's in my chemistry class as well, sits right behind me too. I think it's just Mrs. Curtis that keeps him from doing anything serious there. She is really strict and has a short temper, and he still manages to play with my braid pretty much every class. I hate it. I'm afraid of what he might do if I complain, and let me tell you, he's not the kind of guy I want to pick a fight with. Seriously, he looks skinny, but doesn't even flinch when he gets hit. It's like he doesn't even feel it, except for the fact that he get's pissed and might break a couple of bones on the guy who hit him. I've seen it happen once, in the cafeteria. And if the reactions it got are any indication, it's not anything unusual either._

_On a brighter note, I've actually managed to get to know a few people. The ones I hang out with the most are; Roy Mustang, he's a bit of a bastard and he loves calling me short but otherwise he's okay, Riza Hawkeye, she's pretty strict and keeps an eye on Roy so he actually gets his homework done and passes his classes, Maes Huges, he' really obsessive about his girlfriend and his little sister and tries to show us pictures all the time, and Jean Havoc, he's desperate to get a girlfriend and he smokes. Then there are a few guys who hang out some with us, whose names I haven't learned yet. _

_They're all nice and stuff, but I don't dare tell them about the psycho guy and how much he frightens me. I don't want them to think I'm weak or anything. Honestly, I just want to forget about this freak and get on with my life, but he's making it difficult. I don't know what I should do. At least if you were here I'd have someone to really rely on. _

_Ed_

I look through the mail for spelling mistakes and then send it. I know Winry will be glad to hear from me personally, since I don't normally send any emails.

I really don't know where else to turn to. She's the only person I know that would really understand what I'm so afraid of and she might even know what to do about it.

I get to work on some homework that's due Monday. I'm almost finished when Al comes to tell me that diner is ready.

Tonight's dinner is fish and potatoes, not my favorite but not bad either. I sit down in my usual seat and Al sits down across from me. He seems even more impossibly cheerful than usual.

"Something good happened?" I ask him. I already know it did and that he was just waiting for an excuse to talk about it.

"I made a new friend today," he says, positively beaming. It has to be a good friend then, if he's that happy, because making friends isn't exactly difficult for him.

"Sounds great," I comment simply, knowing he will just keep talking.

"Yeah, his name is Wrath and I started talking to him after school today. We ran into one another and just started talking. He's really nice. He's a year younger than me and he's also a younger brother. That's why he was at our school; he was waiting for his brother. Oh, and we're going to hang out tomorrow, so I won't me home for most of the day."

"Okay, just bring your cell phone." Al usually has a good eye for people, so I don't think he'll be in any trouble.

After dinner I watch some TV with Al before going to bed.

……--……

I look at my alarm clock which declares that it's 12:30. I get up, though without any intention of getting dressed since I'm not going outside and as far as I know no one is coming here, and make my way to the kitchen.

Simple breakfast in hand I make my way back to my room and turn on the computer to see if Winry has answered my mail yet. She's usually pretty fast when it comes to things like that. And sure enough, when I check my email, there's one from Winry.

_Hi__ Ed, _

_Fist of all: that kiss comment was unnecessary and plain mean. I would _**NOT**_ be happy if some random stranger or someone I didn't like kissed me. You know that very well. If it was meant as a joke it wasn't funny._

_Second: I'm happy to hear that you really trust me, though it wouldn't kill you to trust your friends here too. If they are real friends they should understand when you tell them what's wrong. _

_That guy really seems creepy, what if he tries to rape you or something? He hasn't already I hope. You have to do something about it though. That Curtis woman seems like the right person to go too, if she can keep him in check, and if you cut your hair short he wouldn't have any braid to play with. _

_Al making a lot of new friends isn't exactly shocking; he always has been very good with people. He hasn't found any stray cats that he's trying to force you into letting him keep yet, has he? I know you hate when he does that, though I don't really see why._

_Thing's are pretty much the same here, a little calmer seeing as you have moved and all, but nothing much has changed. It's still the same dull little town it always has been. _

_Grandma and I are doing just fine; we're working on developing prosthetics that move like real limbs, by the same signals that the body normally uses._

_Winry_

Well, nothing really unexpected, coming from Winry anyway. I'm a little pissed about the comment that I should cut my hair. I like it just how it is, thank you very much.

I won't try to explain to Roy, Riza and the others. I don't know what they would think, but I'm pretty sure it's better if I don't find out. However, maybe I really should talk to Mrs. Curtis, maybe, if it get's any worse.

……--……

Sunday was just as dull as Saturday had been. I didn't care to get dressed, but I did remember the almost finished homework I forgot to finish after dinner on Friday.


	4. Envy's Weekend

My Fallen Angel

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

Chapter four: Envy's Weekend

"Get up!" The words are like a sharp whip forcing me out of my lovely sleep. Evil old hag. I was having such nice dreams too.

"What for?" I ask sullenly. It seems way too early to me. Unless the old hag really has a reason for wanting me out of bed, I'm not moving for another hour or two or four.

"It's already past ten and you're just wasting the day," she said.

"It's Saturday, I'm allowed to waste the day. It's my payment for having to get up early the other six days a week, five of them to go to a boring classroom and sit there trying to focus on the lesson and the sixth just because you've gotten some weird idea into your head about everyone having to get up early." I'm a bit annoyed now. I hate it when people do this. If they know me, they know pretty damn well that I really like too sleep until I wake up, you know, on my own.

"Well, you lazy punk, I need you to run an errand for me," she says in the same sharp tone she's been using when speaking to me as long as I can remember. The thing is; she's only using it towards me, towards the others she usually is more kind-sounding and tries to get them to do what she wants in a more, eh, well, she uses a much nicer tone and words, so it sounds more like she actually ask them, than ordering them around like she does with me.

Why she does that I have no idea, I've come up with a few theories throughout the years, but pretty much all of them have been proved wrong in one way or another. But simply because she does this I just have to argue with her, I'm not the type that just take things quietly and put on a happy face but then cry when no-one notices.

"Well, I'm not going to move for another couple of hours so why don't you go ask someone else," I say, and shut my eyes pretending to go back to sleep.

The old hag leaves the room to go and get something that will get me out of bed for sure and as soon as I hear her steps disappearing down the hall I get up and quickly look the door. Then I grab some cloths and put them on. Once I've done that I make my way to the window, open it and climb down the tree outside.

That's one of the tings I like the most about my room, it has an alternate exit if I need one.

I make it to the front of the house without anyone spotting me. I'm not planning to spend my Saturday running errands and getting lectured, so I'm not going to hang around the house. The only thing that could change this would be if Dante, or someone who could and would get her really quick, sees me.

"Hi Envy!" Wrath says, appearing practically out of nowhere. I would have jumped, but he does this a lot so I'm used to it by now. He looks like he's trying really hard to look innocent, not that someone who didn't know him really well would notice the 'trying' part. He's up to something, might as well find out what.

"Hi brat," I say in a tone that indicates that I've figured out that he's up to something.

"You wouldn't mind if I hitch a ride with you, right?"

"Not really. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with this friend I made yesterday. I'm supposed to meet him at your school."

"Right, and whose permission do you have for this?" I say, pretending to eye him suspiciously, not that he's supposed to notice the 'pretending' part. He falls for it and looks _very_ guilty.

"Um… No-one's?" he answers. I already knew that much. If he needs to ask me for a ride when both mom and Lust would be more than happy to drive him if he had permission, then he obviously doesn't have it.

I drop the act and put on a smirk.

"Just keep your cell phone handy, okay," I say. Wrath smiles widely.

……--……

I'm sitting on a branch fairly high up in one of the trees in the park near where we used to live. My back is leaning against the trunk and one leg is dangling. I'm not afraid of falling since I have good balance, so unless I fall asleep, which I wont, I'm not going to fall.

This is a pretty good spot to do some thinking. The chance of someone seeing me is pretty small and the chance of someone climbing up here is even smaller.

Wrath's been having nightmares almost every night this week (another reason I did _not_ appreciate being awoken this morning). I seriously don't know what to do about it, nor do I know anyone who does. Wrath doesn't say a word of what he's dreaming, so I can't really figure out why he's not feeling as safe in the house anymore.

I sigh. As if this wasn't enough, I have a few people out for my blood (I have no idea what I did, but it must have been pretty bad), the old hag is more of a pain than ever and then there's Chibi-san.

Speaking of Chibi-san, what to do about him? It's not like I'm oblivious to the fact that he's terrified of me. I probably should leave him alone, but that's not particularly easy for me to do. What I'd want to do is spend more time with him, I guess, but I'm pretty sure he would be less then appreciative of that.

Why do I care what he thinks anyway? I mean, sure, he's cute, and I think he could be interesting (not to mention fun) if he wasn't so afraid of me. But that still doesn't explain why I give a damn.

He is confusing me. One day he just walked into my life and now he seems to be on my mind most of the time. I don't like it.

Oh well, maybe I really should leave him alone, or at least try, for a while. Until I can figure out what's going on with me.

……--……

What do I do with my Sundays you wonder? Well, I get woken up far too early, get into a few arguments due to me being less than happy about this arrangement. Then I get yelled at for setting a bad example for Wrath (like I didn't know that already) and then get told to 'behave for once'. After that I tend to leave the house and spend the day out. Sometimes Wrath wants to come along and most of the time he can.

Yep, that's what my Sundays usually are like.

Today Wrath and I are just drifting around town. I don't have anything in particular planned and Wrath's just tagging along.

It's around lunchtime so Wrath should need something too eat soon.

"Envy, I'm hungry." See, I knew he'd bee saying that around now.

"Okay, let's go and get something too eat." I'm not hungry and probably won't bee until it's time for dinner, though if I eat something now I probably won't bee then either, but Wrath might get into his head to tell on me if I don't. I'd rather not go though that.

There's this place nearby that I know from experience isn't half bad, not to mention it's affordable. I don't think Wrath has ever been there, not if the way he eyes the menu (which I have to admit lists quite a few rather odd dishes) is any indication.

Wrath eventually settles on ordering something remotely normal and I order something someone I knew once (but whose name I've long since forgotten) dared me to eat. It's actually pretty good, but you tend not to think that until you've eaten about half of it.

"Is that really edible?" Wrath asks when he sees what I'm going to eat, sounding more than a little doubtful. I don't blame him, I had pretty much the same reaction fist time I saw it.

"If you finish it," I answer and start eating. Wrath just looks at me, clearly confused.

"It tastes like shit until you're about halfway through," I explain. Wrath looks just as confused before.

"How can something change how it tastes halfway through?" he asks. I shrug and say, "How should I know? I didn't cock it."

"Thankfully."

"What's that supposed to mean, brat?"

"At least your cocking _looks_ edible."

"You trying to say that it's not?"

"No, I just meant…" Wrath trails off, obviously not being able to figure out how to explain what he meant. Not that it matters, I think I have a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Whatever, just eat your food, or else I'm not paying for it."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"I'd rather not," Wrath says, knowing fully well that I would go through with that threat, and start eating. We finish the rest of our lunch in silence.

……--……

_I shift my hold on my little brother, so that I get one hand free, and knock on the large door in front of me. My body is hurting and blood runs down my right leg. It would probably be better if I just put Wrath down, he can walk on his own, but I don't want to because he would maybe try to go home. He doesn't understand why home isn't a good place to be right now, but he didn't argue with me when I decided that we should stay at Izumi's for the night and for that I'm grateful. _

_The door opens and I look up into Izumi's face. Her eyes narrow when she sees the shape I'm in. She lets us in and closes the door. I put Wrath down and let her treat the cut on my leg. She doesn't say anything, but I know what she's thinking. _

"_I'm sorry," I say, my voice is barely above a whisper. _

"_For what?" Izumi asks. She sounds surprised, but that could just be from me actually apologizing. I don't answer. I don't really know why said that, it just felt like I should. _

A scream wakes me up, one that I recognize. I'm out of bed and in my brother's room in a second. He woke himself up with his scream, so as soon as I step inside he throws himself of the bed and at me. I almost have to take a step back to prevent us from crashing to the floor. Wrath has his arms wrapped tightly around me, and he's crying.

I hug him back and run my fingers though his hair.

"What's going on boys?" I hear mom's voice from behind me. It's soft and concerned, not at all like she's just been awaken in the middle of the night.

"Yes, Envy, what did you do?" The old hag naturally assumes that it's all my fault.

"It's nothing," I say, "Wrath just had a nightmare."

Dante seems satisfied enough with this and walks away. Mom however lingers a bit, then she sighs and leaves as well. I know she wants to help and be there for us, it's just that she wasn't able to for so long. She probably feels really guilty for it, in my opinion she should, but what's to do?

Wrath's crying eventually dies down to sobbing. Carefully I get out of his hold, lift him up and carry him over to his bed. I put him down and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Care to tell me what was so bad you had to wake the old hag up?" I ask. Wrath just shakes his head. I sigh, I know he hates talking about his nightmares but I'm worried. I mean, they haven't been so bad he's screamed since we moved here, that's five years.

"Envy?" Wrath's voice is barely above a whisper.

"Yeah brat, what is it?" I ask.

"Can you stay here?"

"If you move over. I need to sleep too you know." Wrath does so and I get into his bed. He falls asleep pretty quickly, but I'm kept awake a little longer. Not by anything in particular, I just have trouble getting back to sleep.


	5. Of Mondays and Rumors

My Fallen Angel

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

_**A/N:**_ Hi everyone! Feels like this chapter took me forever to write and it's still not as long as I was aiming for it to be. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Also I got a couple of questions after last chapter and I feel really bad for not responding to those reviews, but the truth is that for some reason I don't get the reviews sent to my e-mail so I have to check them through . So I thought that just this once I'd answer them here, even though we aren't supposed to and though the answer will be given in later chapters. So, just fore the curious readers.

Sloth is Envy and Wrath's mom. Lust is Sloth's sister.

And I'm not going to tell you why they're all living under the same roof, so you might as well not ask.

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far!**

Chapter five: Of Mondays and Rumors

Mondays are evil, no matter how you look at them, but this Monday is even more so. It means having to go back to school and try to deal with a scary, palm-tree-haired guy who can't seem to leave me alone.

I'm not as early as last time, but still a little earlier than most of the others in my homeroom class. The green-haired guy (I still don't know his name) isn't here yet. I take a seat and look out the window, not that there's anything interesting to look at.

When the bell rings I notice that _he_ still isn't here. Maybe he's sick or got hurt or something. I can only hope. I know, I'm a horrible person for wishing something bad to have happened to someone, but I can't help it. I mean, is one day at this school without him bothering me too much to ask?

Halfway through homeroom there's a knock on the door. Guess who? Yep, palm-tree.

Of course, Mrs. Curtis yells at him for being late, but I don't catch most of what she says because I'm too busy being down about not getting that one day without him bothering me. You really never should get your hopes up.

When Mrs. Curtis is done yelling palm-tree goes to sit in his usual seat.

……--……

Surprisingly enough, Palm-tree left me alone during chemistry today. It should have been nice, but something about his change in behavior unnerved me. What if he's only trying to lull me into a false sense of security and then do something horrible?

I'm heading for next class. Unfortunately, I'm caught up in my own thoughts, and not looking where I'm going, and therefore I bump into someone. Said someone is very tall, very muscular and very angry.

"Watch where you're going, bean boy," he says, growling menacingly. Now, anyone else would probably just have stepped out of the guy's way and you know not made too much of a fuzz about it, especially seeing that he had his equally muscular, and almost equally tall, friends there. Of course this doesn't apply to me, that 'bean'-comment sort of did it.

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-AN-AMOEBA-COULDN'T-SEE-HIM-YOU-GIANT-BUFFALO" I shout. Of course, this only makes the guy angrier. He grabs me by the front of my shirt.

"Wrong move, bean boy," he says raising a fist, "now you're going to get turned into a small bloody pulp."

"I really hope not," someone says behind me. Said someone sounds completely indifferent, but it still makes the other guy look up, as if he knew the voice. His expression wavers slightly, almost unnoticeably, as does his voice when he says; "And what are you going to do if I do?"

"Who knows," the person answers and I can imagine whoever it is shrugging. Of course I don't know for sure, since he (I'm pretty sure it's a guy) is standing behind my back. There's a second's pause before he continues; "But I promise, you won't like it."

At that last comment the guy holding my shirt tenses, just as almost unnoticeably as his expression had changed before. Then, suddenly, he releases his hold on my shirt and straightens up.

"Come on, we've got better things to do that beat this loser up," he says to his friends, who nods and then all of them leaves.

I turn to face my 'defender', and do a double take.

"You," I say, surprised. In front of me is Palm-tree-guy. My surprise is soon replaced by anger, however and I forget my normal fear of him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, shooting him a glare.

"The whole school must have heard your _charming_ outburst, Chibi-san." His voice has lost his indifference, being replaced with a bored tone, as if what he's saying something incredibly obvious.

"Stop calling me small!" I'm positively fuming by now.

"I thought I told you-" I don't let him finish.

"And I don't need you to fight for me!" I'm not lying, I can fight. Maybe not beat several mountains of muscle, but still.

"I'm sure you don't." He doesn't sound like he believes me, not one bit. He then turns with a "See ya!" and walks down the hallway. I can't help but keep looking at him until he rounds a corner and disappears from view.

……--……

"I heard you've gotten all cozy with Envy," is Roy's greeting phrase as I sit down by our usual table in the cafeteria.

"Who?" I ask, eyeing my food suspiciously. It's not always edible.

"Envy, you know, pale, green-haired freak with nothing better to do than harassing other students," he explains, then, probably seeing the way I look at the food, he adds, "It's edible."

I decide to risk one bite. Roy is right, or so it seems. It could always be poisoned with something that doesn't leave any taste and won't start work until later. Not that it's likely or anything, but you never know.

"So?" Havoc asks.

"So what?" I retort.

"How much truth is there to the rumors?" Havoc seem way too curious. Scratch that, everyone is looking at me exactly the same way. It's unnerving.

"What do they say?" I ask, though I'm not sure I want to know.

"Well, a lot of things, though the most popular ones feature you and Envy as some sort of lovers."

"WHAT?!" I can't believe it, I really can't. Where the hell would people get _that_ idea?

"I take it those aren't true then," Roy say calmly and take a bite of his food.

"Hell no, what made you think they were in the fist place?"

"I didn't, but all rumors agree on Envy stopping some guys from beating you up earlier, so we figured that much might be true." He pauses, and I realize that he wants me to confirm if it's true.

"Well, yeah, I guess." I can't believe I just admitted that I would have gotten my ass kicked if Envy hadn't interfered.

"So of course we're curious as to what else is true about those rumors," he continues.

"Most likely nothing," I mutter. It probably isn't, not if what they just said is any indication.

"Then how do you explain Envy's uncharacteristic behavior?"

"I have no idea and I really don't want to find out," I answer truthfully, "but if you want to know, why don't you go and ask him? I swear, you guys are as bad as some of the girls when it comes to gossiping."

……--……

"Are you really dating Envy?" I didn't even know the girl's name, but she was getting pretty damn annoying. She has been asking questions like this one for a while now, and she gets the same, truthful, answer every time:

"No." I'm starting to lose my patience. At a really, really fast pace.

"But- But why not?" Her eyes have suddenly turned big and confused, like she really doesn't understand.

"Because I don't like him," I practically hiss out, trying my very best not to shout at her. It's not as easy as it might sound to you.

"But- But why not?" I swear this girl is retarded or something.

"Um… Kate, maybe we should leave," the girl's friend says. She sounds really timid and you can barely hear what she says. "I mean, we have to cross pretty much the entre building to reach our classroom."

"Oh, right! Well, bye bean boy!" the girl (Kate, was it?) says as she turns to leave.

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-HE-CAN'T-BE-SEEN-WITHOUT-A-MICROSCOPE" I shout after her. She just giggles and continues on her way. Really, I hate people like her.

I continue my walk towards next class. This is pretty much how my day has looked. People (who I don't even know) stop me to ask ridiculous questions based on the equally ridiculous rumors. Seriously, who came up with all of this crap? If I ever get to know who they are and meet them, they're dead.

Then a thought hits me. It's not a thought I welcome.

Why did Envy save my ass this morning?

The thought puzzles me for the rest of the day. I would like to settle on that he just did it to create some rumors or something, just for the heck of it. It's the most reasonable thing I've come up with, but something tells me that's not it.


	6. How To Deal With What

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

Chapter six: How To deal With What

"I don't need you to fight for me!" He's so cute when he's angry. Really, he is.

"I'm sure you don't," I answer. I know he probably doesn't think I'm taking him seriously, but I just got this mental image of him beating those guys up. That would have been fun to see. Not that I would let anyone with malicious intent close enough to Chibi-san for that to happen, but still, it's an amusing mental image.

"See ya!" I say to him as I turn and start to walk away. Once I'm out of sight from the chibi reality hits me full on.

What the hell did I just do? Oh, right, I just openly defended Chibi-san. Shit. Well, I hope Chibi-san likes attention, 'cause there was lot's of audience and they're going to tell all their friends.

I don't feel like attending math right now. Instead I head towards this one place where there's a way up on the roof, at least if you're a good climber there is.

I sigh and stretch as I watch the familiar sight before me. This is a great place to think, I mean; no-one (with the possible though unlikely exception of Izumi) knows how I get up here.

Now, to the matter at hand. It's pretty obvious I can't even keep away from Chibi-san even for one day. So what now? Just let him slowly take over my life? I don't think so. I have to do something about it.

But then again, I did openly defend him. They're gonna use him in attempts to get to me. He could very well get hurt all because of this little incident.

For some reason that thought makes me more than a little pissed. Really, Chibi-san is taking over my life. There has to be something I can do about this.

Well, I could just let him get beaten up once, that would solve the problem of having people possibly beating him up in attempts to get to me. I don't really like that idea so I ignore it, but it is the only thing I've come up with this far.

I spend a while trying to come up with something, but I can't. I sigh and decide to think of something else.

……--……

I was thinking that I might as well skip the rest of the day, so now I'm making my way through the corridors. When I pass a group of girls I hear my name, alerting me to the fact that they're gossiping. I stop for a moment to listen, just so I know what to expect.

"I heard that he and that new boy, you know the blond shorty, are dating," one girl says.

"I heard that too," another agrees with her.

"I heard that it's just sex though," the third argues.

"Really?" the other two ask, sounding very surprised.

"Yes," the third girl answers the other girls' question.

Honestly I'm a little surprised myself. Sure I knew they'd start gossiping, but this is a little too much. Though, maybe these particular ones haven't spread all that much yet. In either case, why not give the girls a friendly discouragement to these rumors?

"What else did you hear?" the first girl asks.

"Well I, for one, heard of all the horrible things that happen to girls who talk too much about things they know nothing about," I say before the third girl can answer the question. All three of them turn towards me with more or less frightened expressions. They're younger than I first thought, probably freshmen. Good. The sooner they learn who they're messing with, the better. Besides, it's probably easier to make them stop than older, 'braver' students.

"E-Envy," the first girl manages to stutter forth.

"I just thought I'd give you a friendly advice," I say in that tone I know people find so scary and continue on my way. Yep, I definitely need to take the rest of the day of, even if the teachers wouldn't approve of it.

……--……

Deciding that lunch is something I don't need, since I'm not hungry, I begin drifting around. I don't go too far away; I still need to be back at school so that Wrath won't know I skipped. It's not that I try to look good in front of him; it's more that the less he knows about my life the better for both of us.

After maybe half an hour of walking I reach a sloppier part of the city. The houses are pretty run-down and someone has passed their time scribbling on the walls. I recognize this area; I got into a fight around here a few weeks ago. I wonder if those guys are still angry, I mean, I won even though I was outnumbered. Maybe I shouldn't find out, you can't pull things like that all the time because then people will call you a freak. Besides, I don't really like fighting; it hurts.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." Too late. I turn to the guy who spoke with a smirk. It's one of the guys that I fought last time I was here. Behind him stand two other guys.

"Got a problem?" I ask him, as if I didn't know what he was so mad about.

"Yeah, you," the guy answers. He looks thoroughly pissed. Oh well, he won't settle without a fight anyway so why not?

"Really? And here I thought the problem for someone like you would be the lack of brain cells. 'Cause really, most would learn after getting their ass kicked once," I taunt him. I know I shouldn't be doing this; it will definitely lead to a fight, a fight I _should_ try to avoid.

"Why you…" That taunting seems to have hit a sore spot. The guy lunges forwards and tries to land a punch to my face. I dodge it easily and land a punch to his stomach. A kick to his side then sends him to the ground.

As if this had been some sort of signal, the other two guys attack me at once. They try to come at me from both sides, how predictable. A step back makes them miss and almost hit one another.

By now the first guy is up again and I practically have my back against a wall. No good odds there. To make matters worse I see the glimmer of steel that means that the first guy has pulled a knife. Oh shit, this is not good. Still, I mustn't loose my head. It's when you do that you lose, not to mention get hurt.

The guys start to close in on me. _Wait, wait_, I tell myself mentally.

_Wait. _

They are within kicking range now.

_Wait. _

The one to the left gets ready to throw a punch.

_Now. _

I aim a kick at the guy to the left. I feel it hit, but I don't check the damage, I don't have the time. Instead I turn and punch the guy to the right. I hit him square in the face. Then I catch a movement in the corner of my eye and instinctively move to block my opponent's movement.

I hiss as the knife makes a cut in my arm, but I know that if I stop to worry about that I will certainly get more of them. With my other hand I grab the guy's right wrist and tighten my grip until I hear a satisfying crunching sound and pained sound that accompanies it. The guy's arm is broken.

Then I feel a well-aimed kick hit me in the side. I lose my grip on the guy's arm and take a step to the side. I turn to face the guy who kicked me. He's just about to throw a punch at me, but this time I'm prepared. I dodge the punch and aim one of my own. It hits home and gives me time to get a good kick in and thus the second guy goes down.

I look around for the third guy, but he's nowhere to be found. Strange, I thought idiots liked to stick together. I kick the second guy an extra time for good measure and start to make my way back out of this area.

An inspection of my wound reveals that it's only a flesh wound, so it'll be okay. In a day or two it'll be gone, along with all traces of its existence. I don't worry about bruises, there won't be any. That's one of the very few good things about being a freak, you heal fast.

You know, food doesn't sound too bad now. All this fighting made me hungry. I check my pockets for money and after getting an idea of how much I have I make my way to find affordable food.

……--……

After eating I still have some time left before I have to start my walk back towards the school. So I go to that park near where we used to live. It's not too far away.

I don't bother to climb any trees today; I just sit down underneath one.

What to do about those rumors? They could become quite the annoyance. Well, hopefully they will die down soon (with soon I mean in a week or two) and if not, then I'll come up with something then I guess. I mean there is always something you can do. For the time being maybe I should just act as if nothing happened, as if the incident this morning didn't take place. Maybe that will even keep Chibi-san out of my problems.

Why am I even worrying about that? Well, I don't like people who are too cowardice to face me in person, they're just too pitiful to fight. Yeah, that must be it.

As if. Who am I trying to fool? I like him. I like Chibi-san. Wonderful, just wonderful. I like him and there is no way he likes me back. The chances for him eventually starting to like me also pretty much equals zero. A lost cause in other words.

Oh well, I think I'll still stick to my nice little plan here. For now, today didn't happen.


	7. Only So Much

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took so long! I just got back onto my computer a few days ago. I've been moving, it has taken us forever to get unpacked and to top it of we couldn't get the computers up straight away. Then I wasn't home for a couple of weeks and then I had about a ton of schoolwork (I still have and I'm behind with most of it, but as long as I hand it in before the day they set the grades it's okay) and now I've finally managed to get onto my computer for the first time since we moved.

Chapter seven: Only So Much

The only good thing with rumors is that they eventually die down. However, by the time they do we are a fair bit into October. Not that things have really changed for me. I still hang out with the same people, Envy still bugs me every chance he gets, I get good grades on all my work and I even manage keep up the e-mail contact with Winry.

It's getting colder, and wetter. You can't go in just a T-shirt anymore. No, you need to have a waterproof jacket over it. And normal shoes get soaked halfway to school on a bad day, so waterproof shoes would be nice.

Now you can really tell that autumn has kicked in. The leaves have turned yellow and a lot of them can now be found on the ground in stead of on the trees.

"ED! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Al calls from somewhere near the door.

"Then you go ahead! I'll catch up!" I shout back. There is a good reason for all this ruckus; I overslept, and not just a little. Five minutes later I'm ready to go. Al has left already, but I don't really mind. It's not like you get anything said anyway when you are running as fast as you can so you wont be late.

Panting, I reach my homeroom shortly before the bell rings. I sit down at my usual seat.

"Hi Chibi-san," Envy greets me. "I almost thought something had happened to you. You're usually here before I am. Why so late this morning?"

"None of your business, Palm-tree" I respond.

"Aww Chibi-san, you already have a pet name for me," he says overdramatically, making a few people sitting nearby laugh. Maybe not the wisest choice of action, but I can see why they do it and if it had been anyone else in my place I would have too.

Then Envy change to a thoughtful tone and continues; "Though you could have chosen something else." This, of course, makes everyone laugh harder than before.

Envy has started doing things like this a lot. It's like he's mocking the rumors and it's kind of working. It seems to help people stop believing them.

Then Mrs. Curtis walks though the door and the room goes silent. She takes the attendance and reminds us of something or another that's important. I don't really pay attention, if it's something that concerns me I already know.

……---……

The rest of the morning passes by smoothly. Envy doesn't pull any more 'funny stunts' (at least not around me) but he does play with my braid during chemistry. It's nothing unusual seeing as he does this _every_ chemistry class, but that doesn't mean I like it.

When the lunch bell rings I make my way to the cafeteria. It's as crowded as it always is this time of day, and just as always Roy and the others have managed to get a table, the same one as usual. Today's lunch looks edible, though that's no guarantee.

As I take my usual seat at the table I notice Riza isn't there. This is strange, Riza has yet to miss one school day and if you ask anyone who knows her they'll tell you that she hasn't been ill for ages.

"What did you do to Riza?" I ask Roy while giving him a mock-suspicious look. Everyone who knows Roy knows that he likes Riza, maybe even Riza herself. And anyone who knows Riza (maybe except for Roy) knows that she likes Roy, even though she stubbornly claims that he's 'too much of a playboy' for her.

"I didn't do anything. I haven't seen her all day," Roy answers.

"He didn't say you did something today," Havoc says.

"Then when do you suppose I would have done something to her?" Roy asks Havoc.

"Yesterday evening," Havoc responds, sounding a little too innocent. I give him a skeptical look. If Riza is denying that she has any romantic feelings for Roy, then I'm pretty sure nothing like what I'm certain Havoc intended to imply happened.

"She'd shoot me if I'd try anything," Roy answers. See what I mean? She'd shoot him… Wait a second.

"She really carries a gun everywhere?" I ask. I have heard that she does, but I have never asked her if it's true.

"Yeah, she does, claiming that it's for protection," Roy says.

"But it's still illegal," I point out.

"She doesn't really use it, other than to threaten Roy, so we should be fine," Havoc jokes, "and unless you tell on her, nobody needs to find out."

"I guess you're right," I say, a little insecure.

"For once, he is," a guy I've come to know as Breda say.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Havoc asks, sounding slightly offended.

"How many times do you win a bet?" Betting, I have learned, is something these guys (especially Havoc, Breda, a guy named Fuery and a guy named Falman) do a lot, on pretty much any- and everything that can be betted on. Really they do. Anything from _how_ Havoc will get turned down to who Roy's date for the day is (happens every time they don't know this already and then use the bet as an excuse to spy on Roy and his date) to how severely some unfortunate soul, who has managed to annoy Envy, will get beaten.

"That has more to do with luck."

"And when are you ever right about a girl liking you?" Havoc doesn't answer this question. The only times he is right is when he thinks a girl doesn't like him. I feel a bit sorry for him.

"Um, guys," I say, "maybe we could stop by Riza's place after school and see what's wrong with her?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Roy says and the others make agreeing noses.

The rest of the lunch passes without anything important being said. Not that it usually does, Huges just obsesses about his girlfriend, Roy might reveal who he's taking out instead of doing the homework due tomorrow, and sometimes someone else has something to tell. Lunch is the only time when we meet all together because someone always has their next class in another part of the building, so it's not that strange that we talk a lot then.

……---……

After school we meet up by the front gates. I have told Al about this and he's going to a friend's place to work on some project anyway.

Riza doesn't really live far from Roy, that's why they know each other as well as they do; they've been friends for so long. A bit like me and Winry, but not quite.

It's a nice neighborhood; people seem friendly and there are quite a few families with young children living here, though they seem a bit curious as to why we would be here.

Riza lives on the very end of this street. The house is two-story and white. Roy is the one who knocks on the door. Almost immediately the door is opened by a woman I assume is Riza's mom. She recognizes Roy at once.

"Hello, are you here to see Riza?" she asks. Her voice is soft and almost melodic.

"Yeah," Roy answers.

"I'll tell her you're here, just wait a second." The woman goes up the stairs and shortly after Riza comes down.

"Hi guys," she greets us.

"You weren't at school today," Roy states.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, just a cold, I'll be there tomorrow," Riza replies.

"But-" Roy starts nut Riza interrupts him, which in itself is quite unusual.

"I said I'm fine. There's no need to worry, I'll be back in school tomorrow." Riza's tone is stern and so is the look she gives Roy. The rest of our visit is brief.

……---……

Later, when I'm home and done with all things that need to be done tonight I think a bit about Riza and her unusual behavior and about the things I still keep from my friends, like the incident with Envy on my first day at Central High.

I realize something. There is only so much you know about a person. There is only so much you are ready to tell people. And there is only so much you can do to make someone feel like they can tell you anything. Sometimes you just can't tell, even if you would want to, because you just don't want to see the looks on peoples faces, you don't need to because you already have; in your nightmares or in reactions from other people you know.

I wonder what Riza is hiding. I wonder if we'll ever find out. I'm pretty sure Roy will, but I don't know about the rest of us.

Looking at the clock tells me that it's really too late to be up thinking, especially if I want to be able to get up in time for school tomorrow.

While I get ready for bed I can't help but have another 'deep' thought. There is only so much we can do for others, because there is only so much we could let others do for us.


	8. A Perspective on Autumn

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al moves to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting in Central High Ed seem to have immediately caught the interest of the schools most feared guy; Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

**A/N:** Sorry it took **AGES **before this chapter came up. I have somehow managed to not do my schoolwork and am now stuck with doing it all at these last few weeks before the grades are set. Also I have been lacking in inspiration, lucky this was practically finished before my period of inspiration-lack hit, or you'd probably have to wait even longer. No worries, I do plan on finishing this story, although it might take some time. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter eight: A Perspective On Autumn

Who in their right mind really like autumn in Central City? It's too wet. Though there are those rare days, just before it gets too cold, when the sky decides to clear up and let the sun shine on the now colorful leaves. It can be really nice outside even in the autumn, so much that you might even want to spend the day outside. Unfortunately those days tend to be school days.

Yup, I'm wasting one of those rare days in a boring classroom, not even trying to focus on the even more boring review for the horribly boring test that's coming up in few days.

I sigh and rest my head on my arms. Unfortunately for me my teacher notices this.

"Envy, could you repeat what I just said?"

"Not really." I was too busy being bored out of my mind to follow the lesson.

"I have told you three times before just this lesson to pay attention. I will have to give you detention."

"Whatever." It's not like I care anyway.

……---……

Before I go to the room in which the detention is, I send Wrath a message saying that either he'll take the buss or he'll have to wait while I'm in detention. Usually he decides to wait. I'm not sure why, he just does.

The teacher in charge of the detention this year is a sour-looking woman with shoulder-length dirty-blond hair and critical grey eyes. She looks like she thinks no student who gets sent to detention will ever amount to anything. I guess that that might be true about some of the students, but whatever.

I get a seat almost immediately in front of her. Not that I really care, she probably isn't expecting us to do anything anyway. She does hand out an assignment though; we are to write down why we are here.

That's easily done. After scribbling down; "_I'm here because the lesson was so boring_ that I almost fell asleep and my teacher happened to notice it." I hand the paper to the teacher. I don't really feel like keeping it and if she wants it she can have it.

She takes one skeptical look at it and says; "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it," I say with an almost mocking tone.

"Well then," she says. Then she takes out a new piece of paper and writes something on it. Then she hands the paper to me and says; "There, I've given you a heading. Now I want you to spend the rest of the time here writing about something relevant to it. Don't worry; it shouldn't be too hard for you."

I look at the paper. At the top the words "_A perspective on autumn__" _is written in a surely very elegant and almost unreadable handwriting.

I look at it for a moment. It's not like I have anything better to do and detention isn't going to be shorter if I just sit and stare like a brain-dead idiot, so I might as well write something.

I leave one line and then start.

_I suppose that autumn isn't really a bad season of the year. It's not my favorite season and it has a lot of downs, but I think that if autumn wasn't the way it is, then the world just wouldn't be the same. _

_For one, there are those wonderful days in autumn, just before it gets really cold, when the sun shines through and give the fading leaves one last chance to show their beauty. These days can be cherished, because they are few and far between. I believe that if every day was like that we wouldn't be able to appreciate them because then they would be just a normal day. _

_This, in turn, make the rainy days seem a little less bad, because without them those rare days wouldn't be rare and we would have one less thing to appreciate. And so one can learn to appreciate the rainy days as well, for they then have a purpose. _

_We all know that autumn is the time of year when the trees shed their leaves in preparation for their winter-sleep. It is also the time of year when nature seems to prepare us for winter by gradually letting the temperature drop, as well as the time of year when all nature seem to die. _

_In many ways autumn might seem like a sad and depressive time of year. But if we know how to find and truly appreciate those rare beautiful days, then maybe autumn isn't so bad. _

I look at my paper, almost surprised with what I've managed to come up with. I didn't really plan to write anything much, just pass some time. Then I look at the clock to see how much longer I have to stay here. I almost can't believe that it's just a few minutes left of the detention.

"Are you finished?" the teacher asks. Obviously she has noticed that I've stopped writing.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Then write your name on it and hand it in," she instructs. I do so and spend the last couple of minutes before I'm free with staring at the clock.

……---……

When I get out I look around trying to spot Wrath. He's nowhere to be found. There are however some people on the schoolyard. They don't look like they're students here, though there is something familiar about them, as if I've seen them before.

They seem to be ganging up on someone, though I can't see who.

I walk across the schoolyard towards the student parking lot. Then I hear something that makes me stop.

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-HE-COULDN'T-BEE-SEEN-WITHOUT-A-MICROSCOPE" I only know of one person who shouts like that, and as far as I can hear, the voice matches that person.

Somehow I must have turned around because now I'm walking back towards the guys who are ganging up on Chibi-san. I stop at a distance I know to be close enough to impose on their little 'game' yet is far enough that it might seem I don't really care too much about the person they're going to beat up.

This draws the attention of first one then all guys. One guy, who seems to be the leader, says:

"Well, well, here to save your _boyfriend_ Envy?"

I briefly wonder how he knows my name, but that's not really important. Instead I answer "Hardly, I just came to see a bunch of pussies beat up a kid."

Of course this pisses the leader off, that's kind of the idea.

"Who are you calling a pussy, freak?" he asks, just as this usually goes. Not that I think this is boring, actually this is more fun than the fight itself. Though that freak comment pisses me of. Of course, if I let that show I'd loose a great advantage. So I don't.

"Wow. You're too stupid to know when you've been insulted. I thought that was something people made up."

By now the leader is boiling with anger, and I'm surprised he hasn't tried to hit me yet. I mean I've insulted both his masculinity (that seemed like such a sore spot) and his intelligence (a sorer spot than I thought, I just said that because his comment invited to do so). He's trying to keep his composure, so he probably wants to say something more. And so, after a few seconds he says "You think you're so smart, your little fag, but you can't take out the five of us."

"Well, that depends on how long you want your hospital stay to be."

That did the trick. The leader took a swing at me, and the fight was on. Silently I curse myself for forgetting to count them.


	9. AfterShool Events

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al move to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting Central High Ed seems to have immediately caught the attention of the school's most feared guy: Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

**A/N:** Yes, I'm aware it has been a long, _long_ time since my last update and I don't even have an excuse. I didn't have much inspiration at the time and my "obsession" with the series was near its end, if it hadn't ended already. But, be glad, it was reading you reviews the other day that revived my interest in writing this. So here is chapter nine, and I'm working on chapter ten.

Chapter Nine: After-School Events

Riza did come to school like she promised, the day after her absence and every day for the rest of the week. She wasn't her usual self though, I think we all noticed, at least I did, and I'm sure Roy did too. She did a good show of being her usual self, but just good enough to convince the teachers. But whatever she is hiding from us is obviously weighing her down quite a bit.

I talked to her some after school today, which is the reason I'm still here so late. It's around the time that detention lets out. I almost feel sorry for the poor bastards that have somehow managed to get detention on a Friday. Almost being the operative word here.

On my way to the end of the schoolyard I have to pass by some people that definitely don't look like they go here. How should I put it? They don't exactly look like student material.

"Hey, Goldilocks, you're Edward Elric, aren't you?" one of them ask, blocking my way.

"Yeah," I reply reluctantly. I'm sure that I don't want anything with these guys to do, plus that Goldilocks-comment was annoying.

"See, I told you it was him," the guy blocking my way says to his friends. "He really fits the description."

"Yeah, he does," a guy with an air of authority about him says. He seems to be the leader, and the others quickly agree with him. Then they seem to start a game of taunting, and some-why Envy's name comes up a few times. However, I have always had a short temper and one word that can indicate that they are calling me small is enough to have me shouting my head off.

Then, quite suddenly, they stop. Someone has just come here, but I can't see who. Of course, as soon as the leader starts speaking there is no need for them to move anymore.

"Here to save your _boyfriend_ Envy?" he asks tauntingly. Then Envy's cocky and highly annoying voice answer; "Hardly, I just came to see a bunch of pussies beat up some kid."

What the hell does he mean by that? Does Envy mean what he says or is he just diverting their attention by insulting them? I don't know, and I don't know if I want to find out.

A mini-war of insults break out until suddenly it seems to become a fight. I can't see very well from where I'm standing, plus it's going pretty fast. If this is what Envy does with his spare time, it's no wonder he seems so freaky in our relatively calm school.

At some point I'm thrown back against a nearby wall. That's where I'm still sitting when the fight ends, with Envy winning. The guys who can still walk are helping the guys who can't to get away. But this doesn't mean that Envy is unscratched. At some point someone must have pulled a knife, because he has a couple of gashes, but they don't seem to be bleeding much. Also, his left arm seems to be broken. The lower half of his forearm is standing out in a funny angle.

He slumps down against the wall right next to me, on my right. That means that he has his injured left arm closest to me. That's not what I would have expected. I mean, it's not like you usually leave your injured spots open to someone you don't really know, unless they are a qualified doctor. As I this wasn't weird enough he asks; "You alright Chibi-san? Didn't break anything?"

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-A-FLEA-SEEMS-ENORMOUS-IN-COMPARISION!"

"Easy now, Chibi-san. I already told you, that word has more than one meaning." Envy is amazingly calm, or it would have been amazing if it wasn't him. "Now, answer the question."

"No," I say in response to his previous question, the one about broken bones, then I say; "But you should get to a hospital. Someone should have a look at those wounds, and your arm needs to be fixed."

"What makes you care all of a sudden?" he asks. I can't really blame him for being surprised by what I said, as I would have been just as surprised and a bit suspicious if I had been him. I mean, since when does someone say a concerned word to the most feared guy in school? I bet it doesn't happen every day.

"I'm not. I was just giving you an advice since you keep picking fights with everyone who wants to beat me up." This is more or less true. But that doesn't mean that I know why I said it.

"Oh, that," Envy says. "Well these guys were just going do it in an attempt to get to me. They probably heard the rumors that have been going around, you know, those from school, and thought it seemed like a good idea. Although, if you ask me that's just a pathetic way of showing you can't actually beat the person you're trying to get to."

I'm surprised that he's talking so much. It just seems so unlike him. I don't know what triggered it, and I don't really want to think about the possibilities, other than it's an attempt to ignore the pain. Let's at least pretend that that's it. It's actually the possibility that would creep me out the least.

"Still, your arm…"

He looks at me, then the arm. It's as if he almost forgot it. No, that can't be, you can't just forget your broken arm, broken arms hurts like hell. I know, I've had my own broken a couple of times, not like this though, just small fractures, but that hurt bad enough.

What Envy does next surprises and almost scares me. He lifts his left arm and feels around some with his right before forcing the broken bone back into place with a sickening snap that makes my stomach turn. Doesn't he feel any pain?

"Are you sure you did that right?" I ask. I highly doubt he did. Still, I'm no doctor, so I don't know.

"Do you honestly care?" is his counter-question. I look away, I'm not sure. Of course I'm curious, that kind of morbid curiosity, just like how someone scared of heights has to look down when being high over the ground, you have to know how far you will fall if you fall, how high it really looks. Or, as it is in this case; I have to know, because it's so fucking sick. The human mind is really something else, isn't it?

This is when my mind decides to finally take time to remember that I'm supposed to be terrified of Envy, because Envy is not only creepily strong, but also doesn't seem to be able to keep to himself. I stand up to leave, but Envy grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. That is, he pulled me back down using his right hand, it's not just back and down, it's also to the side. The result? I end up in Envy's lap.

This is when my brain stops functioning properly. I'm in Envy's lap, with my back against his chest and he has his right arm around my waist. I attempt to get away, but he can hold me down even with just one arm, because he just have to hold on a little tighter as soon as I start to move. I can't believe this is happening. I try to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down, but I just end up hyperventilating.

"Aw, and here I thought that you had finally become a little less frightened," Envy's voice says, practically straight into my ear. He almost sounds a little disappointed, although I can't tell if it's fake or not. As if I wasn't stressed up enough before. Somehow I manage to find my voice.

"E-Envy l-l-let me go." I know that my voice hints of panic, and that isn't exactly a false impression. I've never felt so damn vulnerable.

"Why so scared? I'm not going to rape you, you know." It's as if Envy doesn't even notice the tone of my voice, or it's rather as if he doesn't care.

"J-just let me go, please." I almost choke on that last word. I usually don't ask nicely.

"Hmm…" Envy seems to think about it for a second, then he says; "No."

My heart almost stops at that one word. What the hell is he thinking?

"Not until you calm down, Chibi-san. You were so calm just before, so just go back to that, and I'll let you go." He says it so simply, so nonchalantly, as if it's really no big deal. Well, maybe to him it isn't. He isn't the one in the lap of someone immensely stronger, someone who has already… well, I guess it was just a kiss, but he scared me so much, because there was nothing I could do, nothing I could have done if he had wanted to rape me.

I have never felt as helpless as I feel when Envy holds me in his unyielding arms. He could do whatever and I'd be powerless to stop him, and this scares me. It scares me because he is impulsive. It scares me because I don't know what he's thinking or what he is going to do. It scares me because I didn't choose to hand my body over to him.

Suddenly a cell phone rings. It's Envy's. He has to use his right hand to hold it, so suddenly it's his left that's around my waist. I could probably easily break free of his grip now, but I don't. I don't know why I don't, I just sit there. Maybe Envy isn't quite as scary when he isn't so focused on me?

"What do you want brat?" Envy says, in a rather bored tone. What a way to answer the phone. I wonder how whoever is on the other end reacted. Maybe they are used to it. I can't hear what this other person says, just what Envy responds, so to me it sound more or less like this: "No." Pause. "Because I said so." Pause. "So? It's not about me." Pause. "I said no." Pause. "Alright, you little pest, but it's a one-time thing." Pause. "Yeah, yeah, I will." Pause. "No. I'm not _that_ nice." Pause. "Whatever." Then he ends the call. Just like that. No good-bye, no nothing. I don't think I have to say that I have no idea what that was about.

Then my cell phone rings. It's Al.

"Nii-san, I was worried when you didn't get home. You didn't say you'd be late," Al says accusingly. Damn, I forgot to text him.

"Sorry, I kind of got held up at school," I say. It's not a lie.

"Did you get detention, Nii-san?" Al asks in a fake-innocent voice.

"No, there was someone I needed to talk to." Again, I'm not lying, I'm just leaving a few things out. It's just that I don't want Al to worry. "Anyway," I continue before he can ask more questions, "is there something else you want?"

"Yeah," Al admits. "Remember my friend Wrath? I was wondering if he could stay over. We already cleared it with his family. Please Nii-san."

I sigh. I don't know why he even asks. It's Friday, and the only things that can't stay over are the stray cats that he seems to find everywhere.

"Sure."

"Great!" Al sounds ridiculously happy for some unknown reason. "We'll get started on dinner now, so you better get home, or you'll have to eat it cold."

"Alright, I will. Bye Al."

"Bye Nii-san." I end the call. That's when it hits me; Wrath. That's not exactly a common name. What person in their right mind names their child for one of the seven deadly sins? I only know of one other person who is named for one. And that person just got a phone-call too.

"Envy," I start, although I'm already doubting that I want this question answered, "you don't happen to have a younger brother named Wrath, do you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because it seems like he's made friends with my brother and is staying at our place tonight."

"Great, I forgot to ask for directions anyway." I can't decide whether Envy is looking bored or if he is grinning that creepy grin, especially since I still have my back towards him.

"Why would you need…" I started asking, but he answers before I can finish.

"I agreed to drop his things off. Now Chibi-san, as nice as this is, now that you're somewhat calm, I think maybe we should get going, ne?"

It takes me less than a second to get out of Envy's lap, but I don't get any further, because he grabs my wrist, again. He drags me off to the student parking lot, or more specifically, to a motorcycle which is parked there. I assume that it belongs to Envy. There is no way I'm getting on it, ever.

"Don't worry O'Chibi-san, you won't die. Wrath is a living proof of that." Envy sounds like I'm a stubborn child, and I haven't said anything yet. Thus I glare at him, but Envy doesn't seem to care.

"I'm not getting on that," I state firmly. Envy raises an eyebrow at me and says; "Oh, really?" There is something in his eyes. I feel sorely tempted to leave, now. Problem? Envy is still holding my wrist.

Somehow, despite all my protests, I end up behind Envy on his motorcycle, holding on for dear life. If you think for one second that Envy would obey the traffic rules, you better think again. Amazingly enough I'm still in one piece when he finally stops in front of a house the size of a mansion. This is probably the last place I'd expect Envy to live. He just doesn't seem the type.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he says before leaving me by the motorcycle.


	10. Disatrous Indeed

Life Isn't Supposed To Be Easy

_**Summary:**_ Ed and Al move to a new city after their mother dies. Upon starting Central High Ed seems to have immediately caught the attention of the school's most feared guy: Envy. So much for Ed's chances at a normal life.

Chapter Ten: Disastrous Indeed

It took a while to persuade Chibi-san to get on the bike. He really doesn't trust me. Not that I'm surprised, it's just that I get new evidence all the time today. Not that he'll be much comforted by the ride. It's not in my nature to abide the speed limits.

When we arrive at the house I tell him to stay by the bike. This way it's the least risk he'll be found by someone and everyone's day will be ruined. Seriously, bringing people home without first having the old hag's permission is bordering on suicide. The other big problem is Greed. Not only is his favorite hobby to annoy me, but I'm pretty sure he is interested in both genders too. And unlike me, he had no real reservations for his behavior.

Still, I leave Chibi-san unsupervised, which might not be the best choice of action. But when the alternative is going through a load of trouble, over absolutely nothing, I guess that's the better option. I won't be that long anyway.

Finding mom isn't very difficult. She and Lust are sitting in the room the two of them have claimed as their little discussion room. It's not as if it was used for something before, so no-one was really upset.

"Wrath is staying at some friend's house," I tell them. Of course this is a bit surprising to them. Usually the old hag intervenes, which is why he wouldn't have risked calling home if he really wanted to stay there.

"He didn't call to ask," Lust remarked. Her tone was not accusing, but rather pointed.

"I guess he didn't want the old hag to tell him no before she knew what he wanted to ask," I say nonchalantly.

"Envy, don't call your grandmother that," mom reprimands.

"What? Old hag? Why not? She'd love to have another reason to be a bitch to me. Not that she seems to need a reason in the first place, but I guess people like having reasons." I have really mastered the art of sounding like whatever I'm talking about couldn't matter any less. Ask anyone, they'll tell you it's true.

"Envy," mom starts in a warning tone, but Lust interrupts. "Is there a phone number to this friend of Wrath's?" Lust is the more practical of the two, I think. I mean, mom can be a very good and practical business woman, but Lust is better at applying this on family-situations. This is why I have no real clue as to why her children turned out the way they are. Well, Gluttony is just retarded. He seriously believes that everything he sees is edible. Greed on the other hand, I guess he has picked up on some of those things, but applies them completely differently. Then again, those two really live up to their names.

"I can ask Chibi-san, I guess."

"Who is this Chibi-san?" Lust asks. She sounds just a tad bit curious, which is a lot more curious than I would have liked. Still, I might as well answer; she won't leave it alone until I do anyway.

"The older brother of Wrath's friend, I'm giving him a ride home and dropping off Wrath's things at the same time." With that I leave. I don't need any more questions. They have already gotten more than their share of information on what is going on in my life.

I move on to Wrath's room. I pick a backpack on the floor and pack a few things (clean underwear, an extra shirt, toothbrush and hairbrush). Since he didn't ask for anything specific this is going to have to do.

When I get out I see that Greed has found poor Chibi-san. There is no way I'll just let that asshole harass Chibi-san. So what do I do? Well, I walk up to Greed and kick him in the side, as hard as I can. It's not as if he'll get seriously hurt, he's at least as much a freak as I am, just in a different way. Still, he staggers a little from the unexpected impact to his side.

The look Chibi-san is giving us says that he doesn't know who he should think the scariest. I could give him an answer, but I'm not sure if he'd like it. Still, that will have to be later, if ever.

"What's wrong Envy?" Greed taunts, "Afraid your boyfriend will like me better?" He had that annoying fucking smirk on his face. It annoys the hell out of me. Always has, always will.

"Like I'd ever lose to you," I snarl. I have a feeling that a real fight will break out, and if Chibi-san is this close he might get hurt. Still, there is no way I'll just be quiet and take whatever insults or provocations Greed throws at me, I'm just not that kind of person.

"Oh, I can recall a few occasions." Greed seems so fucking calm. Best change that. Can't have him win this round, even if picking a fight might put Chibi-san in danger.

"Just because I wouldn't screw the old hag for extra points, like you, although I must say that that's like admitting defeat." Okay, sore spot hit. Greed's opinion of the old hag is just about the same as mine; we don't like her one bit. Besides, I just accused him of screwing our grandmother, you know. No, it's not beneath either of us to resort to such distasteful accusations.

"Well, _Envy_, I do prefer the living to the dead." Of course he's insulted, and of course it shows just a little in his voice, but that doesn't make his retort sting any less. How dare he? He's implying that I'd- that I'd… I'm so close to throwing that first punch, so damn close. I honestly feel like killing that sick bastard.

"Of course, you'd fuck anything as long as it's warm." I'm aware that my tone just turned dead empty. I know that Greed knows this means I'm furious. It's not that necrophilia thing. It's something much worse, something I know he implied in that same comment.

"Well, at least I can get something that's warm," he smirks. "Not all living things shun me, you know."

**SMACK!**

I couldn't help it. That comment, right then, it was too much.

Of course, Greed is quick to retort. Now, if you had gotten the idea that me fighting normal people, even when outnumbered, is fast, then you have never seen anything like this. Me and Greed both seem to have those freak-genes, so it's a bit more intense fighting than with ordinary humans. I can hit as hard as I possibly can and he hardly seems to be affected by it. In addition I have to avoid using my left arm because I just had it broken earlier today. This means even more dodging and avoiding on my part than what is usual. Still, kicks and punches rain at a very fast rate. On both of us.

You can say that the fight ends in a draw, because Lust comes out and breaks it up without even having to come too close. She also makes a point of sternly reprimanding us. Then she practically drags Greed into the house. Which is actually quite fun to watch, seeing Greed is taller than her, but she is his mother, after all.

I turn to Chibi-san, not really sure what kind of reaction he'll give.

"What the hell was that about?" He asks, sounding confused and just a bit disbelieving. I can't blame him. He isn't familiar with my relations with my relatives. They aren't all that good. And Greed is the worst, no wait, second worst, or, well, maybe it's a tie between him and the old hag.

"Nothing really," I say with a shrug. I would have expected him to say something to this, it would be just like him, but he's just staring. This puzzles me for a few seconds before I realize what's wrong. I got a few scrapes in that little fight. Obviously Chibi-san isn't used to seeing scrapes and scratches visibly healing and disappearing before his eyes.

He moves, as if to reach a hand up to touch, to see if it's for real, but then he remembers where he is and what he's almost doing. I grab his wrist and bring his hand up to touch the newly healed skin, even though I knew this isn't really a good idea. It's almost like that kind of morbid fascination, like how you just have to watch your blood as it pulses out of your body. It's fascinating in a surrealistic way, that unreal red color, the ease with which the blood flows. It's a bit like that now. I have to see this, although I know that nothing good will come of it.

"It's for real," I tell him. "Does it scare you?" I didn't really need to ask, the look in his eyes says it all. It's new, it's unnatural and it's probably frightening as hell. I guess I would have reacted the same way if it had been me who had seen this for the first time. As it is, I grew up with it. It's yet another reason people usually stay away from me, which is why I've never given anyone at school the chance to see this.

It takes him a few seconds to regain his senses. I can only imagine what he's thinking, but I bet it's nothing good. Then he pulls his hand away, and I let him.

"What do you think?" he says, his tone indicating that he just doesn't want to admit that he is, indeed, quite scared.

I sigh and get on the bike. "I don't think you're scared; I know it," I tell him. "Now, do you want a ride home or do you want to walk?" At this Chibi-san quickly gets on the motorcycle. I hand him the backpack with Wrath's things, since he's at the back. He gets the hint and slips the backpack on. Then we're off.

I don't follow Chibi-san up to the apartment. As soon as he's off the bike I leave. I don't exchange another word with him. For a moment I'm seriously considering not showing up in school on Monday. Then I remember I'm probably going to have to pick Wrath up tomorrow, especially since I forgot to ask for the phone number so that mom or Lust could call. That kind of sucks, kind of.


End file.
